


Carry On My Wayward Son

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clinics, Cocaine Usage (Implied), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Christophe Giacometti/Viktor Nikiforov, Head Injury, Hospitals, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Psychologist Toshiya Katsuki, Run Over By Car (Implied), Therapy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Viktor goes to Dr. Katsuki for help, after his boyfriend's accident.





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wanted to write some Viktor and Toshiya moments. And this is based on a small depression trip I had several days ago. Enjoy!

_Christophe._

The only being on Viktor’s mind, even with his emotionless face. Suddenly, a frown was drawn over Viktor’s face, the awful memory of his boyfriend’s accident replaying in his head. _I..why?_ Viktor thought, staring right down at his feet. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. How could they have not controlled themselves over those many lines? Why didn’t they see that car coming?

Viktor sniffled, sitting right before Dr. Katsuki, who was right there for him. “He was my first real friend… I can’t imagine dancing without him now.” 

Dr. Katsuki nodded at him, understanding, writing down what the boy had to say in his journal. “…couldn’t imagine…without him now...” He set his journal on his lap. He placed his hand on his shoulder, stroking it. “On my behalf, I am very sorry for what happened to your boyfriend.”

Viktor rubbed his eye, nodding at him in thanks. 

“I believe what you can do now, is to just let your boyfriend rest.” Dr. Katsuki explained, professionally, but at the same time, caringly. “Since you told me that his skull is damaged, it will only be a matter of time when he is able to walk and talk right again, alright?” 

Viktor nodded, slowly standing up. A small tear fell down his eye, causing Dr. Katsuki to stand up before him.

“It’s okay…” he told him, wrapping his arms around him, Dr. Katsuki stroking his back. He rubbed his back several times, both men pulling apart. 

“Talk to your aunt if you need to, avoid drinking and other drug usages, okay?” Dr. Katsuki told him. 

The two men stepped out of the office, Viktor waving to Dr. Katsuki, smiling at least just a little. Dr. Katsuki smiled back, hoping the best for the boy. 

Tsyotsya Katiya was sitting in the lobby, and she elevated, holding onto her purse when she saw Viktor outside. He walked over to her, Katiya hugging him. She looked over to Dr. Katsuki and waved to him. She thanked him for all his help. As Dr. Katsuki stepped back into his office, Katiya held onto her nephew’s shoulders, walking out of the clinic. 

Two days later, Viktor walked into Christophe’s room. Chris had still the helmet and bandages on his head, chin on the other side of the pillow. Viktor bent down and kissed his boyfriend’s head, silently.

**Author's Note:**

> The original was going to be darker, but I couldn’t do that now could I?  
> Also, today’s my b-day, so reviews?


End file.
